


Dinosaurs, Dragons, and Dorks (Oh My!)

by newtypeshadow



Series: SuperSuperSorcererHusbands Fics [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), AU Yeah AUgust 2020 (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Crack, Dinosaurs, Dragon Winter, Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magic, Multi, Polyamory, Rescue Missions, Winter is a Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: Bucky is being chased by a t-rex. That's his own fault.That the t-rex is going to catch him? That's all on Clint.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SuperSuperSorcererHusbands Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858762
Comments: 32
Kudos: 205
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Kisses Bingo





	Dinosaurs, Dragons, and Dorks (Oh My!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts).



> When I didn't know what to write, [swtalmnd](/users/swtalmnd) offered the prompt "Stuckony + t-rex".
> 
> Because I am extra, I combined it with four other prompts:
> 
>   1. AU August day 15 - Mythical Creatures
>   2. Bucky Barnes Bingo square K5 - Hot On Your Heels
>   3. Kisses Bingo square I3 - brush of lips, almost-there
>   4. Fantasy Bingo card 4 - "Dude, where's my dragon?"
> 

> 
> Thanks to [treesramblings](/users/treesramblings) for betaing! Any mistakes you find are mine.

There's a t-rex hot on Bucky's heels.

It bears repeating: _there is a_ _t-rex_ _chasing Bucky_.

"Guys," Bucky pants, dodging around a building, "I could really use some backup right now! Or my _dragon!_ "

"I said I was sorry!" Clint whines into the comms for the umpteenth time.

Bucky doesn't have his ice dragon, Winter, right now, because Clint, in his infinite stupidity, tripped mid-run while shooting a goddamned flaming arrow between Winter's spines—just _after_ Bucky had slung one of the few spells he knows at the t-rex to make the gigantic dinosaur fixate solely on him.

It was a good plan at the time; Winter could've flown them high above the t-rex's head and _boom_ , instant containment. The dinosaur would've stayed put because the only thing it cared about—Bucky—was hovering within sight but out of its reach.

But no. Bucky can't have nice things.

Except his fiancés—but Steve and Tony are at some UN thing right now, so Bucky doesn't have them either.

What he _has_ is a roaring dinosaur behind him, whose crashing footsteps are getting louder, alongside the sound of claws shredding pavement. The ground shaking under its weight keeps throwing Bucky off balance. A string of car alarms marks the trail of his harrowing flight.

The thing is going thirty miles-per-hour, easy. If Bucky weren't a super soldier, he'd definitely be dinner by now.

And he still might be. "Status? Guys, where's my dragon?"

Mercifully, Natasha replies, "Winter's up and heading to you now."

"Oh, thank—"

Bucky feels the _whoosh_ of jaws snapping far too close behind him, smells the stink of carnivorous dinosaur breath in the rush of air, and realizes Winter will be too late.

Then the ground vanishes beneath his feet, and Bucky falls. Plummets right through the street, which has opened into a portal that spits him out in freefall right above the t-rex's roaring mouth…

And into Iron Man's waiting arms. Tony motions to close the portal and slides up his faceplate. "Hey, hot stuff. Need a ride?"

Bucky presses his forehead to Tony's with a ragged laugh, and pants "God, am I glad to see you, babe." Their mouths are so close, Bucky can't help brushing their lips together—not quite a kiss, not while they're on a mission, but the gesture is no less intimate.

Despite knowing Tony won't let him fall, and Tony's gold-titanium alloy arms holding Bucky fast and safe against him, the t-rex roaring up at them makes Bucky grip Tony's armored shoulders until Tony helpfully forms nanite stirrups for Bucky to stand on, and winds sturdy bands of the armor around his waist to steady him.

With a final sigh and stroke to Tony's unarmored cheek, Bucky looks down at the angry t-rex giving them the stink-eye. "So, what's a guy like you doing in a shitshow like this? Thought you were at the UN."

"We _were_ ," Steve's voice says over the comms, colored with wry humor and a hint that Bucky is going to get teased mercilessly for not being able to handle this himself. "But we heard you need a dragon, and yours is picky about who touches her when she's hurt."

Winter's roar sounds down the street. Bucky's relieved smile stretches wider to see his sinuous white and silver dragon gliding toward them. The scorch marks and jagged tear in her back look good as new; SHIELD's healers are good.

_Less_ good is Steve standing on Winter's back like he's surfing at the Malibu house, not riding a queen of the skies.

"You're lucky I love you, punk," Bucky tells him. "Standing on her back like that. You still don't know a goddamned thing about women."

Winter rumbles in what Bucky decides is agreement—though he won't know for sure until she's close enough to touch, at which point their bond telepathy will kick in.

"Yeah, you heathen," Tony piles on with a grin, retracting the bands around Bucky's waist. With a conspiratorial wink at Bucky, he adds, "That man does _not_ know how to treat a lady."

"Good thing I'm not marrying a lady," Steve says, still sounding amused. "Stay focused."

Bucky feels his stomach swoop at the reminder: the three of them are getting _married_ in less than a month! Tony's grin stretches into one of his contagious, effervescent smiles that give him adorable crow's feet and make him look so touchable. Bucky wishes they were at home so he could follow through on that urge.

But he’s stuck here, dealing with a t-rex.

When Winter starts winding around him and Tony, Steve launches himself at them from her back. His path will send him right into the t-rex's waiting jaws if Tony doesn't catch him.

But Tony catches him.

Tony always catches them.

When Steve leaps, so does Bucky—away from Steve's trajectory and onto Winter's back.

They reach their new rides at the same time.

Bucky's thighs slide around Winter's glittering scales, and he holds onto the ridge of her neck while the magic of their bond molds her topmost two spines into a saddle and grips for him. "Hey, m'lady," Bucky says, stroking her neck in greeting. "I'm glad you're okay."

_I am glad you are not dead_ , Winter says through the bond. _If anyone gets to eat you, it should be me._

"Tell that to the t-rex," Bucky says with a laugh. He leans close and mentally shows her where to lead the fixated dinosaur, and she changes course to fly back the way they came, toward the containment field SHIELD must've finished setting up while Bucky was running for his life.

"Think you can handle it from here?" Steve asks. He's nanite-rigged onto Tony's back while Tony flies beside them, faceplate hiding the delightful crinkle in his eyes that no doubt accompanies the snickering Bucky hears through the comms.

Bucky rolls his eyes at them. He's marrying these assholes and has no regrets—what does that say about him? "I had it handled until _Hawkass_ tried to kill me and my dragon. Go yell at him."

"Raincheck. Gotta yell at the UN first," Tony says.

"They always love that," Steve adds. Then he makes a familiar gesture with his hands that Bucky _still_ can't get to work whenever _he_ tries it, and a portal opens up in front of Tony and swallows them both.

Bucky sighs at the empty air where his fiancés would still be if other Avenger duties hadn't called them away. "Well, Winter, looks like it's just you and me now," he says.

Clint’s affronted voice bursts through the comms. "Hey, me and Tash are still here!"

"Sorry, Winter,” Bucky says. “Meant to say it's just you, me, and Nat."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fic! If you did, kudos and comments are the best way to let me know. ^_^ ♥


End file.
